onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Graciella
Graciella, or Gracie, is a young woman who ate the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Parrot. She's the new musician and lookout of the Buggy Pirates. Appearance Gracie is a rather thin woman with barely any feminine curves, making her look younger than she actually is. She look like she's around 17 years old though she is 23. She's considered as "cute" or "pretty" but not as "beautiful", since she barely have any feminine curves. She have a rather childish-looking face with big, black, shiny eyes, a small nose and heart-shaped lips. After joining the Buggy Pirates, she often paint her face in a similar fashion to Buggy. She have jaw-lenght bright green hair. Her hair is kinda messy, with a longer bang on each side of her face. Gracie have an habit of wearing very colorful clothes. Her usual attire consist of a blue shirt with long, flowing sleeves with a goden-yellow tank-top on it, golden-yellow shorts, knee-lenght blue socks and brown shoes. Personality Gracie is a carefree, cheerful and fun-loving young woman. She is very sociable and she talk to everyone. She love every kind of music and she's almost always singing or humming. She is rather playful and she like to play pranks on peoples using her abilitie to imitate sounds and voices. She also like to party. She is rather naive, as she believe pretty much anything her captain says. She seem to be very protective of her captain and show jealousy toward woman who attract a lot of men. Relationships Crew Gracie is one of the many musicians and lookouts of the Buggy Pirates. She get along with most of the crew. She was labeled as the "captain's girl" even before starting to date the captain since all the crew (with the exeption of Buggy himself) noticed her interest for the clown captain. Buggy the clown Even before joining his crew, Gracie was a fan of Buggy, for his style and his fun-loving personality. When she joined his crew, it didn't take her much time to fall in love with him. At first, Buggy was interested in her only for her abilities, but eventually warmed up to her and even started to care about her. They started to date a few months after Gracie joined the crew. Galdino (M.3) Gracie and Galdino have a rather neutral relationship. They enjoy each other artistic talents but that pretty much all. However, Galdino think that Gracie and Buggy make a great couple. Alvida Gracie and Alvida don't get along at all. Being the two only girls of the Buggy Pirates, they consider each other as a rival. Cabaji Gracie and Cabaji get along very well.They are from the same town so they met way before Cabaji joined Buggy's crew. They both consider each other as their best friend and though Cabaji used to have a crush on her when they were younger, he did tried to match Buggy and Gracie when he noticed the interest they had for each other. Mohji She get along pretty well with Mohji, though she's a bit scared of Richie. Mohji helped Cabaji to match Buggy and Gracie and think that they are perfect for each other. Enemies Beside Alvida, who is more of a rival than a real ennemy, her only ennemies are the ennemies of Buggy Abilities Most of her abilities are related to her Devil fruit, however, it seem that she was a rather good singer even before eating her devil fruit. She's also shown to make friends easily thank to her sociable and cheerful personality. Devil Fruit Gracie ate the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Parrot. This fruit allow her to transform into a parrot or into a parrot-human hybrid. It also grant her with the abilitie to imitate almost any sounds and voices, even in her human form. History Graciella had a normal childhood. Born in the same town as Cabaji, they became friends when they were still very young. One day, Buggy visited their town and asked Cabaji to join his crew. Buggy left a big impression on Gracie and she eventually became his fan. A few years later, she decided to see the world and try to be a famous singer. It's still unknown how Gracie got her Devil fruit, but after eating it, she became a singer in a bar, in a town near the place where Garp was training Coby and Helmeppo. One day, Buggy and some of his crew members visited this town and end up being captured by Garp, Coby and Helmeppo. Gracie saw all this and decided to free Buggy. Garp asked Coby and Helmeppo to watch over the criminals so he could get the others Marines to take Buggy and his crew to Impel Down. She used her abilitie to imitate voices to imitaite Garp's voice, telling Coby and Helmeppo to go back to their training. Then, she freed Buggy and his crew before Garp came back. Cabaji recognized her and asked Buggy to let her join the crew. After learning what Gracie was able to do, Buggy agreed to let her join as the musician and lookout of the crew. It didn't take much time before Gracie fell in love with Buggy. At first, the clown captain didn't even noticed the interest of the parrot-girl for him but a few months later, he started to like her more and they started to date. Bounty First Bounty: image:Bsymbol.gif5,000,000 for helping Buggy to escape from the Marines and joining his crew. Trivia *Graciella and her Devil Fruit were created by Persian13 *Graciella is probably one of the very few characters to be matched to Buggy *Though Persian13 have created others One Piece characters, Graciella is her favorite. *Like many characters, Graciella have her own dinstict laugh, her's being "Squack-ka-ka-ka". She sound kinda like a squacking parrot when she laugh. *Graciella's name come from "Graceful" *Graciella's hair color and clothes are highly inspired from her parrot form Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Female Category:Lookouts Category:Musicians Category:Persian13